


First Offense

by Hibibun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Somehow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gave a glance towards the guy sitting next to him who he purposefully tried to ignore mostly because when he had been checking out the occupants of the room, the guy had been giving him these quick side glances. His expression was difficult to read and he had the messiest, inky black hair that Tsukishima had ever seen.</p><p>Carefully, he uncrumpled the paper noting that the handwriting was neater than he had expected. It contained a brief message asking, ‘wanna ditch?’</p><p>Prompt from this (http://hibibun.tumblr.com/post/115005958957/good-kid-troublemaker-aus) post ‘I pretty much live in detention and you’re a straight A student here on your first offense. Wanna add another and skip detention with me?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Offense

**Author's Note:**

> Since I threw my other Kurotsukki work up this morning might as well throw this one up before class. I managed to successfully write fluff for once I think

To say Tsukishima had been having a bad morning was a bit of an understatement. Every conceivable thing that could have gone wrong somehow did and in a way it was kind of uncanny.

His alarm decided not to ring at the time it was supposed to and while this wasn’t devastatingly bad in terms of actually making it to school on time, it did unbalance the rest of his morning. He had developed a bad habit of sleeping until the last conceivable minute so that even though his mother had called for him at a still manageable time, he was left groggy and annoyed.

He prided himself on being responsible with schoolwork. It wasn’t like he had any aspirations of necessarily being the first in the class, but it felt good to show off his intelligence when he could. As such, his grades were high and once again, his name never necessarily showed as first or even really second on the list of scores in the hall, but it was usually in the top ten.

So it was rather frustrating that one tiny morning could throw him off. As he eventually realized, the reason his alarm had never gone off was simply because he had been up later than intended finishing an assignment that he had originally thought was due later and never set his alarm to go off, having promptly fallen to sleep after finishing it. A nagging voice had told him the night before to remember to put it in his bag and not leave it on his desk before going to bed, but the wish for sleep overtook that notion. It figures that he’d spend all night finishing something only to forget it.

His pride kept him from panicking or even really being upset like some aspiring students may have been as the teacher scolded him—albeit a little shocked that he would have to talk to a student like Tsukishima about being punctual in handing in assignments.

He accepted the punishment of a simple detention after class merely waving Yamaguchi off as he headed for the class it was being held in. Unsurprisingly, there were others beside himself, but he paid them no mind taking his usual seat by the window content to stare outside while the required twenty minutes went by.

The sound of a chair scraping next to him vaguely distracted him, but he didn’t turn to see who had sat next to him, not caring as to who they may be. Tsukishima only chose to face forward long enough to listen to the teacher’s brief words and was a bit surprised to see him actually get called out.

Wasn’t there supposed to be someone there to watch and make sure people actually stayed? Or did they just expect the kids here to feel bad about whatever it is they did? Well, some of them actually seemed to. There was a boy with bright, orange hair who looked torn between being annoyed or ready to cry, but after a quick survey of the room, like him, most of these people just seemed bored.

As the blond was ready to resume dazing off looking out the window, a crumpled piece of paper caught the corner of his eye as it was thrown on his desk. He gave a glance towards the guy sitting next to him who he purposefully tried to ignore mostly because when he had been checking out the occupants of the room, the guy had been giving him these quick side glances. His expression was difficult to read and he had the messiest, inky black hair that Tsukishima had ever seen.

Carefully, he uncrumpled the paper noting that the handwriting was neater than he had expected. It contained a brief message asking, _‘wanna ditch?’_

Tsukishima scoffed, but found himself taking out a pencil to write back.

_‘No thanks, I’ll take the twenty minutes and go home.’_

Lightly, he tossed it back trying to ignore how the guy’s eyes lit up at the prospect of any kind of response. He did laugh a little at how briefly they looked disappointed, but to his surprise, they were writing a response.

_‘aw that’s no fun. c'mon this is the first time i’ve seen you here, what’s your name? oh i'm kuroo tetsurou by the way.’_

He twitched a bit as he once again uncrumpled the sheet and read over the words. Briefly, he checked the front of the class, but the teacher was still nowhere to be seen and there was still a good seventeen minutes left.

_‘That’s because this is the first time I’ve been here. You sound like you’re here pretty often though, huh? I don’t know how I feel about giving my name to a delinquent.’_

Smirking, he tossed the paper back, feeling smug right up until ‘Kuroo’ as he now knew began to grin chuckling quietly.

Tsukishima’s face fell slightly because this was not the outcome he had expected at all. Why was this guy laughing when he just insulted him?

_‘delinquent huh? well aren’t you funny. i bet i can convince you a good enough reason to give me your name if you come with me. it'll be fun, i promise.’_

He read the words, but they made made no sense at all. Maybe he was more than a delinquent and an actual idiot too. Tsukishima gave him a questioning stare, but Kuroo only responded by standing up and reaching for his bag, cocking his head to indicate Tsukishima should follow.

No one seemed the least bit surprised, and it made him wonder how many times Kuroo had done this. Tsukishima allowed the raven to stand there stupidly for a few more minutes before rolling his eyes and joining him. This was stupid and some even stupider part of him wanted to drive that fact home in the other boy.

Once they reached the door, quietly sliding it open and closed again, Tsukishima asked following the other’s lead down the hallway, “So where are you taking me?”

Kuroo glanced back at Tsukishima, a sly grin spreading on his face as he answered coyly, “What does it matter? Anything’s more fun than detention, right?”

“…Right, because ditching and getting more detention is a better plan,” Tsukishima blandly responded desperate to point out just how idiotic this guy must be, but as he’s slowly getting used to, it doesn’t quite work.

“Well, that’s if you get caught. Besides, you chose to come with me, right?” Kuroo’s grin eases into what looks like a smile, but the question makes Tsukishima stop.

Just _why_ did he come? Almost at once, Kuroo seems to realize what he’s thinking and reaches for his wrist dragging him along before he can turn around and head back to the classroom.

“What the hell?! Let go of me,” He tried to tug his arm free, but the other’s grip was tighter than he expected.  Kuroo answered him with an easygoing laugh, resolute in keeping the other captive.

Unexpectedly, as Kuroo went to turn the corner, he doubled back pulling Tsukishima into the nearest classroom bringing a hand up to cover his mouth because assuredly the other was about to yell at him.

He was angry at the rough treatment, but Tsukishima wasn’t an idiot. Within seconds, he smacked the other’s hand away hissing quietly, “That was the teacher coming back wasn’t it? I swear mmph—”

“Hush sweetheart, he didn’t see me, so he definitely didn’t see you,” Kuroo’s earlier grin resurfaced itself and it was infuriating Tsukishima. Just why the hell was he looking so happy and satisfied like that?

He glared back at the other beginning to feel more tired than angry. Maybe if he left now he could just act like he was going to the bathroom or something.

As he moved to try and take his arm back, he was tugged forward into a kiss he most certainly had not seen coming. He’d like to say it was horrible, but the suddenness of it left him more dazed than anything.

His first kiss and he’s not even sure how to describe it. Not that he cared all too much for those types of things.

They parted and a silence stretched before Tsukishima couldn’t help but notice what looked like a light blush on Kuroo’s face.

The blond had never been more confused in his life.

Instead of responding eloquently, the only thought that could come out of Tsukishima’s mouth was, “Why would you kiss a guy whose name you don’t even know?”

He probably should have been angry, but he was more dumbfounded than anything. Kuroo’s reaction wasn’t helping any.

“Do I get a name now then?” He asked weakly, eyes unable to meet Tsukishima’s and he wasn’t sure how such a person could go from being so irritatingly egotistical to a flustered mess that quickly.

Perhaps a bit cruelly, he let the silence stretch a bit longer, enjoying the use of his arm again and how fidgety and nervous Kuroo was suddenly acting before answering him, “Tsukishima Kei.”

The other’s expression lit up at that, but it quickly shifted into something unreadable as Tsukishima slid the door back open about to leave.

“If you’re satisfied, I’m heading back now, this was stupid,” He found himself mumbling, a slight tingle still on his lips from where he had been harshly kissed.

“It was fun enough for me to get your name though huh, Kei?” Kuroo was back to grinning, no longer attempting to stop the other from leaving.

The blond’s eyes narrowed just enough to express his displeasure at being addressed so casually, replying with an annoyed, “Don’t call me that,” before sliding the door shut in the other’s face.

The teacher thankfully believed his excuse about simply going to the bathroom (why wouldn’t he after all, with just how _good_ of a student Tsukishima normally is). The clock on the wall told him there wasn’t that much time left in detention either and the sight of Kuroo’s failed attempt to sneak back in, resulting in him getting scolded and told to stay after longer than the remaining three minutes was enough to brighten his spirits.

That is until the other had to ruin it by not only looking pleased as ever with the news, but tossing over a final crumpled up piece of paper onto his desk.

Every instinct was telling him that he shouldn’t look at it. That if he ignored it and the person occupying the seat next to him he could go home and forget the events of today ever happened.

With a sick sense of curiosity, he opened the paper almost glowering at what was written.

_‘you tasted sweeter than i expected. i wouldn’t mind getting a better taste if you don’t mind waiting after for me every now and then. i'll be waiting for your answer…’_

Following Kuroo’s words was a phone number, presumably his, along with a crudely drawn version of himself winking.

Needless to say, Tsukishima tossed the paper out as he exited the classroom, watching Kuroo’s face as he did so. The other didn’t frown or even so much as look disappointed at the action and oddly enough such a reaction left him feeling irritated the entire way home.

So irritated that he couldn’t explain why the next day he was waving Yamaguchi off again to go wait outside the classroom detention was being held in again.

“Huh? Did you get scolded again? That’s unlike you Tsukki.”

“No, Yamaguchi… I just have to take care of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would have wrote Yamaguchi and Hinata up there, but I only mentioned them briefly so I saw no reason to.


End file.
